The Army Man Next Door
by SomeFanFicGuy
Summary: Meg has had a huge crush on Anthony for years. Now that he's back from the army he's turned into kind of a bad boy but it just makes his hotter! Meg can't resist for much longer!
1. Yeah, You can stay

**Family Guy: The army man next door**

**Chapter 1: Yeah...you can stay**

Meg always had a huge crush on Kevin but when he left for the army she figured she'd blown her chance. She'd waited too long and ruined her chances of being with him...as if she ever had a chance.

When Kevin came back and all of that drama had blown over she couldn't help but think 'Maybe I have another chance!' she then sighed and lay back on her bed "Right...as if a guy like Kevin would want a dork like me" she mumbled and sighed. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

Over the years she had changed a little. She does still wear glasses but she traded the big ones for some smaller, better looking ones. She'd grown her hair out a little so that it now falls down to the middle of her back. She'd lost her chubbiness and had a better figure. She knows she looks a lot better than she used to but Kevin's never shown any interest.

Lois and Peter were off staying in Lois' parents for the weekend, it's Friday night and she's home alone. Somehow Chris had gotten a girlfriend, a pretty hot one at that, so he was in her place tonight. Brian and Stewie had went with her parents so she feels lonely as hell.

She goes downstairs, deciding to watch some TV. She soon starts hearing a strange noise. She looks around wondering what it is, it's her cell phone ringing, not something she was used to!

She took it out of her pocket and didn't recognize the number. She chuckled "Maybe it's Kevin" She said sarcastically. She answered and believe it or not...it wasn't Kevin.

It was Peter. "HEY MEG!" he shouted down the phone. He'd gotten a new phone and hadn't given Meg his number yet.

She sighed "Hi Dad" She said lazily as she leaned back into the couch. It was easy to tell he was drunk out of his mind!

"Meg guess what!" he exclaimed and paused. "DID YOU KNOW BRIAN CAN TALK?!" he asked and laughed "It's SO awesome! Listen, listen" he said and put the phone to Brian's mouth and Meg just heard Brian sigh.

"Peter, you're a moron...you're also drunk" he said and Meg chuckled quietly.

Meg rolled her eyes and hung up her phone. She sighed and decided to go to bed. She couldn't help but lay there, thinking about Kevin.

He's a bad boy now...kind of. He doesn't always do as he's told, yeah he's nice when he wants to be but sometimes he can end up in a lot of trouble.

Meg was laying in bed in a pair of shorts and a white vest top that was too big for her. "Yeah he's a bad boy but still...some bad boys are hot...and he is FOR SURE hot" she said as she felt herself getting kinda turned on.

She slowly slid her hand down her shorts and into her panties. She moaned and bit her lip as she fingered herself, imagining her finger as Kevin. "Yes!" She cried out. "OH KEVIN!" she moaned.

She then jumped as she heard knocking on her window. She quickly sat up in the bed and turned her head to see that Kevin was outside.

"Meg! Please let me in! These guys are chasing me and I don't want my dad to find out. He'd be so pissed!" he said, practically begging. He had a cut on his cheek that was bleeding slightly. Meg couldn't help it, she found things like that on hot guys SO sexy!

She opened up her window without a word and he quickly climbed in. He falls onto the bed then stands up on the floor and brushes himself down. He sighs in relief "Thanks Meg." he says with a small smile.

Meg snapped out of her trance and she smiled a little "Oh uh..n..no problem." she said and noticed his cut again "Here...come into the bathroom with me and I'll help you with that cut.."

They both go into the bathroom and he sits on the toilet seat while she wets a cloth and starts dabbing his cut with it. He bites his lip then looks at her and smiles. She smiles back.

"There we go...all clear" she said with a smile. He looked in the mirror, making sure it wasn't bleeding anymore. He turned and looked at her.

"Listen I uh...could you do me one more favour Meg?" he asked softly. "You see...I told my dad I was staying in a friends house tonight and if I go home at 1am he'll be asking questions"

Meg laughed a little "And you wanna stay here?" she asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Please?" he asked and Meg laughed again.

"Hmm...let the hottest guy I've ever met stay at my house? Hmm...I don't know" she says and grins then her eyes widen as she realized she just admitted she thinks he's hot. Her cheeks go wide and she mutters "Y...yeah you can stay" as she walks out of the bathroom.

Kevin can't help but grin a little as Meg walks out. He chuckles quietly as he gets up, following her. The two go back into her room and talk for a while before he sees Meg yawn.

"I'm feeling kinda tired" he said with a shrug. "You mind if we go to sleep now?" he asked and she simply nodded as she laid back, resting her head on her pillow.

He chuckled "Uh...where should I sleep?" he asked.

Meg opened her eyes and chuckled "Oh uh..." she stood up out of her bed and pulled out a spare mattress from under her bed. "This okay?" she asked.

Kevin nodded "Yeah. Thanks" he said with a smile. He pulled off his shirt and Meg couldn't help but stare.

'His abs are PERFECT!' she thought but quickly snapped herself out of it.

"n...Night Kevin" she said as she laid back in her bed. He pulled the blanket around himself and smiled up at her

"Night Meg" he said as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Kevin woke up because he heard moaning. He looked over at Meg's bed and it was empty.

He quietly crept down the hallway and looked through the crack in the bathroom door. He saw Meg sitting there, topless. She was massaging her breast with one hand and fingering herself with the other. His eyes widened "whoa" he whispered. He felt himself hardening but he tried to ignore it.

He slowly went back to her room and fell back to sleep. When Meg went back into the room she saw the tent formed under the covers and she blushed and giggled, assuming it was just a random piece of wood from whatever naughty dream Kevin's having.


	2. Good Morning

**Family Guy: The Army Man Next Door **

**Chapter 2: Good morning**

The next morning when Meg woke up she smiled, knowing that the guy she'd loved and lusted after for so many years was just inches away from her bed. She tiredly turned, her eyes still closed as she faced where the empty mattress was on her floor

"Good morning" she said in a soft voice.

No response

She thought 'Maybe he's still asleep?' she opened up her eyes to check and there was no one there. She sat up on the edge of the bed "Kevin?" she said quietly as she looked around. 'Maybe he went to have a shower' she thought and shrugged. She yawned and stood up out of the bed. She walked down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Empty

She now started to get worried. She leaned against the wall and sighed "Or maybe Kevin got up and left as soon as he could this morning" she mumbled. She walked to the stairs then she could smell food being cooked downstairs. A look of confusion came across her face for a moment before she grinned and went downstairs and into the kitchen.

Sure enough, there was Kevin, standing there, cooking them both breakfast. He didn't hear Meg come in so she snuck up behind him.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He looked back at her and grinned.

"Since when can YOU cook?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey" he says and turns to her, putting his hands on her sides "I am a VERY good cook I'll have you know" he says with a grin "I just need some inspiration. That's all"

Meg chuckles "Alright" she shrugs, not thinking anymore of it. She sits down at the table and watches as he puts the bacon, eggs and sausages onto plates. He sets the two of them down and he sits next to her

Meg takes a bite of the food then looks over at him with a grin "Alright, alright. I'll admit. You're good" she teases.

"You're not so bad yourself" he says as he eats.

"You haven't tasted my cooking before..." she says and chuckles a little.

He looks at her with another grin "I wasn't talking about cooking Meg" he says and winks.

Meg looks down at her plate and blushes, smiling like an idiot.

A few minutes later Kevin finishes his food and gets up and puts the plate in the sink.

Meg soon finishes her food too. She sets her plate in the sink and the two of them go into the living room.

Kevin sits down then so does Meg, without thinking she puts her feet up on his lap. He looks over at her and she simply grins. He chuckles and looks back at the TV, turning it on.

They watch a show for a while before Kevin starts thinking about what he saw last night. Meg soon begins to feel him harden under his jeans. She blushes as she feels the bulge, but doesn't think anything of it.

They continue to watch the TV but after about a minute Meg can't help herself. She starts casually rubbing her foot up and down Kevin's crotch. He bites his lip, not wanting to look at her for the sake of embarrassment.

"Kevin..." he hears Meg say. "What are you thinking about?" she says with a grin.

"A hot brown haired girl in the bathroom touching herself" he says then looks back at her with a smirk.

Her eyes go wide and she quickly stands up. She looks down at him in anger "You were watching me last night?!"

His eyes widen, he's never seen Meg this angry before. He quickly stands up "No no no it's not like that at all!" he says, quickly trying to defend himself. "I..I woke up because I heard moaning last night. I looked over at your bed and you weren't in it so I went down the hall to check what was going on and...well...I don't know...You're hot! I mean...I couldn't resist I..."

He didn't notice but Meg's look of anger slowly fell 'Did...Did he just call me hot?' she thought to herself.

Before she knew it he had taken her hands into his. "Meg I am so sorry" he says as he looks into her eyes. She looked back into his.

'He really means it' she thought to herself. A small grew across her lips and she sighed "You're just lucky you're hot" she said with a playful grin.

He sighed in relief and hugged her. She slowly hugged back then kissed his cheek.

The two of them pulled back from the hug and again looked into each others eyes and...**Alright, sorry to break the fourth wall here but this is getting too cliché for a family guy fanfic. Sorry :P**

The hug soon broke and the two of them sat back down, closer than before I might add. Meg was about to say something when Kevin's phone began to ring. She sighed quietly 'Probably one of his girlfriends' she thought to herself.

He sighed "Great" he mumbled then answered "Hey Dad" he said and Meg felt relieved. She then heard Joe yelling down the phone at Kevin. 'YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME AT 9:30AM!' he yelled. Since Kevin got back he's been REALLY overprotective. Meg looked at her watch. It's 10:00am

"Yeah...I know. Sorry Dad" Kevin said as he rolled his eyes. "I just decided to come and see Meg after I left Max's place" he tells his father. 'WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!' Joe yells then hangs up.

Meg chuckles a little "Are you sure you shouldn't go home before Joe's head explodes?"

Kevin laughs too and shakes his head "Na, he's working today so it'll just be my mom and Suzy over there anyways"

"Great. So I'm stuck with you all day?" Meg asks with a grin. Kevin just grins back and chuckles 


	3. So, What are we now?

**Family Guy: The Army Man Next Door **

**Chapter 3: So...What are we now?**

Meg & Kevin hung out for the entire day Saturday. Kevin had to go home that night to let Bonnie and Joe know that he'd be staying in the Griffin's house again tonight.

'Ooh does my little man have a girlfriend?' his mom teased. Kevin just rolled his eyes and walked out the door, back to Meg's house.

He walks inside and she's not in the living room. He shrugs 'Maybe she's upstairs' he thinks. He walks up and hears water running from the bathroom. He realizes she must be in the shower so he just goes into her room to wait for her.

About 15 minutes later, Kevin is laying on top of Meg's bed, shirtless, half asleep. Meg walks in in just her bra and panties and her eyes widen when she sees Kevin. She quickly runs back out of the room before he opens his eyes and grabs a pair of pyjama pants and a shirt and pulls them on before walking back into the room.

This time when she walks in Kevin is completely passed out on her bed. She laughs quietly. 'Guess I'll take the mattress tonight' she thinks to herself before laying down on top of it.

About a half an hour later Meg still can't get comfortable. She misses her big comfy bed. She looks up at Kevin and sighs "I..I guess he won't mind" she mumbles as she stands up and gets into the bed next to him. As she's laying there she soon feels an arm go around her. She smiles and blushes a little, as she leans back with her head on Kevin's chest.

The next morning when Kevin wakes up he sees the position the two of them are still in from the night before. He grins. He was awake when he wrapped his arm around her last night, she just didn't know it. 

His eyes then widened as he felt Meg's soft ass rubbing against his crotch. He moaned quietly. He had no idea but Meg was awake while doing this too! She wanted to see what his reaction would be. She soon felt a bulge rubbing against her. She decided to try her luck a little further "Oh Kevin" she whispered in pleasure. "Harder" she whispered. Kevin's eyes went wide.

"Oh Kevin" She moaned again "You fall for anything don't you?" she said then grinned as she heard Kevin sigh.

"You're a bitch, you know that Meg?" he said and Meg just laughed as she turned to look at him.

"Wait a second...so you were awake?" he asked with a grin.

'SHIT!' Meg thought. She really hadn't thought that one through. She sighs "Y..Yeah" she admits and blushes.

He chuckles. He leans over and kisses her lips softly and her eyes go wide but she slowly closes them and kisses him back.

She places her hands on his bare chest and moans against his lips. When the kiss breaks he simply grins at her again.

"K...Kevin I-" She says but is cut off when he scoots even closer, which she thought wasn't possible, and wraps his arm around her.

"Well hey, it doesn't seem right you rubbing yourself against me without being my girlfriend, now does it?" he asks

Meg just stutters, not being able to make words. He leans over and kisses her again and she then whispers "Y..You mean...You...YOU like..ME?" she asks in shock.

He chuckles "Sure looks like it, doesn't it?"

"P..Prove it" Meg says softly.

He chuckles again "We've kissed, what more can I do?" he asks.

Meg suddenly grins at him and he looks at her and it suddenly kicks in. He smirks "Oh" He chuckles and lays on his back, pulling Meg on top of him "You naughty girl" He says as she giggles and they kiss

Meg pulls back and takes her shirt off, tossing it aside. Kevin admires her amazing upper body before pulling her into another kiss as he tries his hardest to undo her bra. She giggles as she feels him unhook it and it slides down her shoulders. She takes it off and tosses it aside too. She's REALLY developed lately.

She massages them as she sits on his lap, looking down at him "What do you think?" she asks. This time Kevin is the one stuttering at a loss for words.

Meg chuckles "Well...you used your mouth to stop me from stuttering the first time. This time, use your mouth to stop yourself" she says as she puts her hand on the back of his head. He smirks at her and sits up, licking and sucking on her breasts. She moans loudly and bites her lip, she's never gotten this kind of treatment before. It was incredible!

He slid his hands down her back and into the back of her pyjamas. He felt her ass as he tasted her nipples. He pulled his mouth off of her and looks into her eyes. "Perfect chest, perfect ass, perfect everything...well...almost everything..." he says with a grin.

He lays her on her back and she looks at him "Kevin..." she says then grins at him "Don't hold back" she whispers making him smirk

"I don't think I could if I tried Meg" he says and pulls off her pants revealing her already wet pussy. He licks his lips as he looks at it. "Wow" he whispers.

He lifts her legs and puts them on his shoulders. Her pussy is now inches from his face. He takes in the incredible aroma of her before he reopens his eyes and goes to work. He slides his tongue around the lips before sliding it all the way inside of her. She moans and grips the sheets hard.

Kevin starts getting so hard that it's unbearable. He grunts, and Meg knows exactly why. She pulls herself away from him and he looks at her with a questioning look on his face. She doesn't say a word, she just bends over forward in front of him. She takes his crotch into her mouth as he now has nothing on but his underwear.

He moans and throws his head back "Fuck" he whispers. He looks back down at her "Meg...baby...I'm begging you. Take off my underwear" he says

She giggles. "No...not yet" she says and he closes his eyes. He doesn't know how much more teasing he can take. He then feels a wet sensation on his leg. He looks down and sees me sliding her tongue into the inside of his underwear through the right leg-hole. He then feels her tongue on his balls and he moans, very loudly I might add.

She looks up at him again after a few minutes of that, figuring he's suffered enough. She sits up on her knees again and slides his underpants off.

She says his full 9 inch member standing in all its glory. She licks her lips and without warning she deep-throats the whole thing at once. Kevin just moans and can't help but fall back and just watch as he gets the best blow job he's ever had.

He puts his hand on her head and chuckles. "Damn Meg, you really must be cock hungry" he grins.

She takes her mouth off of him and looks up at him. "I'm cock STARVING Kevin" she says and starts sucking on his balls.

"Alright alright baby, that's enough. There's another set of lips I need to feed" he says as he looks at her ass.

"Actually..." she says as she gets on her knees and kisses him "There's two" she whispers. His eyes go wide...She's not seriously...

"I've always wanted to try anal" she blushes. "But my pussy first" she tells him

He smirks "Whatever you say baby" he chuckles and lays down on his back with his hands behind his head.

Meg can instantly tell that he wants her to ride him. She grins "You're a bad bad boy Kevin Swanson" she teases as she climbs on top of him. She kisses him then begins lowering herself onto his length.

Meg bites her lip hard, it's been so long for her and his is bigger than anyone else she's ever had. She digs her nails hard into Kevin's back and he just grunts, loving every second of what's happening.

She soon slides down fully on him and he sigh in relief, her tightness and wetness feels so good wrapped around him. She lays him down on the bed fully and rests her hands on his stomach before she starts slowly moving up and down his length.

"Fuck" he grunts "You're good Meg" he laughs.

Meg stops and raises her eyebrow at him "This gets you turned on?" she chuckles "How about THIS" She says then starts riding him a lot harder and faster

Meg has her eyes closed as she moans too. Her walls closing in tighter around his dick. Her eyes then go wide as she feels herself falling onto her back.

The sees Kevin grin down at her with her legs on either side of him.

He slides back inside of her, thrusting even harder and faster. She cries out in pleasure. Her breasts are bouncing up and down as he does this and it's an incredible sight.

Soon he hears Meg say "P..Please...s...switch!"

Kevin chuckles and pulls out of her. The two of them are covered in sweat and they aren't even done yet. She bends over and is now on all fours in front of him. He slowly slides himself back inside of her, but this time, into her asshole.

"Oh my GOD!" she whispers loudly as he does this. He reaches up and puts his hands on both of her breasts. He holds them in place as she jumps up and down on his cock, which was ready to explode.

"M...Meg" he grunts out

Meg knows exactly what he's trying to say and she grins. She begins riding him even harder as he does his best to hold back his load, wanting this to last for as long as possible

Within another minute Meg had weakened him and he exploded deep inside of her asshole. He grunted and bit his lip then fell back, his head landing on the pillow, his lover soon collapsing on top of him too.

They were both breathing hard and sweating a lot.

"That was too amazing" Meg whispered as she ran her finger in circles on his chest.

Kevin went to say something but he was interrupted when he felt the girls tongue run up his chest, licking up some of his sweat then licking one of his nipples. He moaned and put his arm around her as he looked down at her with a grin.

"So...What are we now?" Meg asked softly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

He sighs and looks up at the ceiling "Well...I guess I'm stuck with you now so...how about boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked her with a grin.

She playfully hit his chest but then smiled "I'd like that" she whispered and kissed him

**Well, that's it for this story. Hope you guys enjoyed, if you did please remember to favourite this story and leave your feedback, whether it's about this story or it's a recommendation for another story about something else :)**


End file.
